Roi de Poudlard
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Une élection est organisée à Poudlard pour en élire le roi et la reine. Drago est ur d'être élu roi mais que va-t-il réellement gagner ? OS écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **Roi, **à réaliser en une heure**.**

**

* * *

**

« C'est moi qui vais gagner. Ce n'est même pas la peine de se poser la question. »

« Ta tête devient de plus en plus énorme à chaque jour qui passe Malefoy. Comment peux-tu être si sur de toi. »

« Je suis le Prince de Serpentard Granger. »

« De serpentard Malefoy. De Serpentard. Je crois que tu as du mal à saisir le fait que toute l'école vote, pas seulement les verts et argent. »

« Et alors Granger. Je suis quasiment un Dieu dans cette école. Tu verras que je serais élu. Et nous serons les roi et reine les plus fantastiques de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. »

« Nous ? Parce que tu crois en plus que je serais élue Reine. Mais tu délires totalement Malefoy. Il y a des tas de filles bien plus jolies que moi. »

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois Granger. » Termina-t-il en la regardant d'un air qui la mit étrangement mal à l'aise.

.

Dumbledore avait eu une nouvelle lubie. Ca lui arrivait parfois. Non content d'organiser un bal, il avait en plus décidé que l'école y élirait son roi et sa reine. Les filles étaient depuis ce moment là en ébullition, discutant de leur robe et des coiffures qui feraient d'elles les plus jolies et les plus à même de remporter le titre de reine.

Les filles et Malefoy. Malefoy qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait le roi. Et qui agaçait Hermione depuis des jours. Elle détestait quand il était comme ça. Vaniteux.

« (…) ils seront nos sujets. Je pourrais leur faire faire ce que je veux. »

« Tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose ? Tu répète sans cesse la même chose et tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer avec tes histoires de roi. Il y a plein de gens qui te détestent.

« Et la peur les fera voter pour moi. »

« Ridicule. »

«C'est ce qu'on verra Granger. »

.

Trois semaines plus tard, le bal battait son plein. Hermione était heureuse parce qu'elle avait dansé un slow avec Malefoy et qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois parlé de sa stupide élection en tant que roi de Poudlard. Il l'avait simplement tenue dans ses bras et lui avait caressé les cheveux. Et elle avait aimé ça. Malefoy sentait bon et il était doux.

Durant les trois semaines écoulées, il n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il serait élu roi, et surtout qu'elle serait élue reine. Il avait insisté de plus en plus lourdement sur le fait qu'elle était jolie, la plus jolie de Poudlard et ne cessait de la complimenter sur ses yeux, son visage, ses jambes. Hermione était flattée, et son cœur s'emballait quand elle le voyait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Après cette danse, elle jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeils furtifs dans sa direction. Il se pavanait comme à son habitude, sur l'être élu roi de Poudlard.

Quand vint l'heure des votes, il gonfla la poitrine. Hermione se serait presque attendue à ce qu'il lève la main pour saluer « la foule ».

Et puis les professeurs dépouullèrent les votes et annoncèrent d'abord la reine. Plus que surprise, Hermione s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade et accepta avec timidité la couronne que Dumbledore lui posa sur la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Drago. Il semblait fier et content.

« Et maintenant, la Reine de Poudlard, je vous laisser découvrir la personne que vous avez élue pour être votre roi. Les votes ont été très serrés. A peine dix voies séparent le vainqueur du deuxième mais notre roi est…Harry Potter.

Le survivant rejoignit sa meilleure amie qui l'étreignit chaleureusement et reçu lui aussi sa couronne. Hermione souriait mais ce sourire se fâna bien vite lorsqu'elle voulu reposer les yeux sur Drago : il n'était plus là.

.

Elle descendit de l'estrade, se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs et sortit de la grande salle. Elle écouta son instinct et se rendit dans le parc qu'elle balaya des yeux. Elle le repéra bien vite et d'avança vers lui.

« Malefoy ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me batte. Potter, il n'y en a toujours que pour Potter. »

« Malefoy… »

« Quoi ? C'est là que tu vas me dire que tu me l'avais dit. Je n'ai pas gagné et tu le savais. J'ai le grosse tête c'est ça ? »

« Non. »

Elle s'avanca encore plus et le contourna pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air triste.

« Je voulais te dire que même si tu n'a pas gagné, tu es quand même mon roi à moi. »

Et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

* * *

La guimauve, c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout ! Oui j'ai écrit un truc over fluffy and so what ? Il est 01h48 et j'ai le droit. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai le droit. D'ailleurs quelqu'un peu m'expliquer pourquoi quand je suis fatiguée je trouve plus mes mots en français et qu'il me viennent en anglais ? J'ai une anomalie du cerveau ou quoi xD

Pour une review, vous serrez la reine de Drago pendant une heure (c'est beaucoup pour lui xD) so review !

And sorry pour les fautes


End file.
